Dragon Incarnate
by Puck Silverbreeze
Summary: This is the one shot that inspired my Dragon Master Series


The Dragon Incarnate  
A Ranma 1/2 Fan Fictions  
Silverbreeze mailto:silverbreeze@softhome.net silverbreeze@softhome.net   
20001031  
  
Author's foreword - I am not sure if this will be a One Shot or a part of a   
series. I will write it in a open end way. Oh this fiction draws very heavily on   
"Best served Cold" A great fan fiction I suggest reading it. If I can find it I   
will put it in the Other's Fanfic section. Though I do weight greatly Satome   
Kasumi fanfics, I am actually a Tendo-Satome person. Though yes this will be a   
Kasumi-Ranma fanfic.  
  
We watch as Cologne, the mightiest Amazon of her Generation lays down to rest   
for the night. As she begins to fall asleep she mutters softly to herself, "That   
son in law of mine has made his choice. We always thought if Shampoo didn't win   
him Akane would. She didn't, believe me it was a surprise when the change came.   
It wasn't Shampoo, Ukyo or Nabiki either. I am not sure what happened to Ranma.   
But he surprised us all. Of all people." Cologne yawns and mouths a name.   
"Kasumi", and falls asleep.  
  
The Amazon village is burning. How many must be fighting to be winning against   
the tribe of 500 warrior women. The screams of the maimed and dying. In the   
council room of the elders Cologne is waiting. She knows that this enemy will   
not leave without facing her. She knows she is the cause for all this. She   
remembers.  
===  
Cologne is speaking with Ryoga. He is being non cooperative, "No, Ranma is no   
longer my enemy. Akane is free, He can have Kasumi, My only problem is he hurt   
Akane but we will deal with that in the Dojo later today.". Cologne shakes her   
head and taps Ryoga's sleep point. "That just won't do Lost Boy. It won't do at   
all.", Cologne says as she collects the potions and powders. Slowly but surely   
she makes Royga a being of pure Rage focusing on Ranma.  
As Royga fights Ranma, Cologne, Shampoo and Moose find Kasumi walking alone back   
from the market. There is a peaceful smile on her face. Not the blank look that   
Cologne is used to. That should of warned Cologne but then again the Old Ghoul   
was not thinking of that.. This was Kasumi., Shampoo attacks with a cry of,   
"Stupid girl". Kasumi drops her bags and flows. For a moment Cologne thinks she   
is watching Ranma fight., "I was right all I saw, How long has he been training   
her. Could they have fooled us so long. Could he of fooled Nabiki too. Is he   
smarter then all of us, NO no man is smarter then a Amazon.". Kasumi doesn't   
speak but then she has always been quiet.. She takes Shampoo out in three   
minutes. Moose in five. "I wonder has he been holding back against Shampoo maybe   
I misjudged him.", thinks Cologne. Cologne attacks striking Kasumi again and   
again.. Breaking bones hurting her badly. She quickly releases that she will   
have to run away after this. After Kasumi is unconscious Cologne runs back to   
China. Leaving Moose and Shampoo behind.  
===  
Cologne shakes her head, "It has been three years, Did I think I would be safe.   
He killed a god for Akane. What would he do for Kasumi, Do I think I am better   
then Saffron? I am a fool". Cologne watches as the glowing light comes closer. A   
hundred women attack Ranma, A hundred woman die or will soon. Cologne watches as   
man who was once a boy moves with a speed and grace that makes the Cat Fist seem   
child's play. She watches as cuts that had landed by sheer number of attacks   
fade and heal leaving only the mark of blood. Cologne sighs, "He is the Master   
now." Suddenly Ranma stands before her. His eyes speak volumes Cologne knows she   
faces a Warrior now not a Artist. The difference you ask. The difference? Both   
follow the same code save for one thing. A warrior will kill without remorse   
when placed in a impossible position. "Well, Old Ghoul, Ready to Face the   
Dragon. I need to thank you. In other to save Kasumi I had to let go of my soul   
and become my destiny. There was a better way to do that.. A way that could keep   
us allies but now is too late. Farewell Ghoul. You tribe is no more.. The   
Children will be taken but the people of China or the Musk, I will not protect   
the children of a lifestyle that almost killed my wife.", as he finishes   
speaking Ranma moves so fast he doesn't even blur. He blinks, he teleports. He   
the full Master of Chi and Ki. The Dragon seems to strikes the air before   
Cologne many times but even Cologne can not count the two thousand talon strikes   
that slice her cells apart. Ranma stills and it seems he didn't even move.   
"Farewell Cologne be glad Kasumi lived, or no daughter of Amazon blood would   
have survived the night except Shampoo who is our friend.  
===  
Cologne wakes up in a cold sweat and shaking. "That was not a dream.. That was   
where I am heading. I need to change that. Ranma is the Dragon Incarnate,   
nothing will stop him. Hurt anyone he names clan or friend and he will find you.   
A warrior, why didn't I see it. I knew he had potential but to be a Dragon   
Master??" Suddenly Cologne jumps up. "Shampoo!!!!!"  
The End  
  
Not sure I may link this into a series. Please C&Cs everyone.   



End file.
